Fan Children
These are the fan children in Martial Arts Kids, based on romantic couples from fiction. Most of them (if they are from child or early teen-aged canon characters who grew up in the near future to become parents, depending on their age) come from the future with a task to help the present-day Martial Arts Kids to defeat the Brotherhood of the Serpent and give the International Defense Corps a chance to solve the crisis once and for all in the name of total security. Their last names are changed since their fan children were accidentally adopted to respective families from around the world, yet these fan children and their parents would be their relatives too. Remember to make sure that opposite-sex romantic couples can give birth from the future while same-sex romantic couples are to adopt their children in the future. Also, some opposite-sex romantic couples should adopt a fan child if they have their last name or if they have a child already. Also, all currently-married couples (like Shining Armor and Princess Cadance) will get an extra adopted child too. These adopted children and their parents (including their born children) will all debut in Operation Future Shockage. List Non-Crossover Couples *Alex and Gia (Madagascar): Hugo Erdős (adopted) *Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Ruben Eriksen (adopted) *Applejack and Caramel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Jayadev Kelsey (adopted) *Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Petra Dirksen (adopted) *Chase and Skye (PAW Patrol): Hiawatha Tipton (adopted) *Fluttershy and Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Tatyanna Löfgren (adopted) *Gallus and Silverstream (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Julijana Protz (adopted) *Gil and Molly (Bubble Guppies): Fabio Aquino (adopted) *Goby and Deema (Bubble Guppies): Márcio Paget (adopted) *King Julien and Sonya (Madagascar): Gaufrid Schröter (adopted) *Kowalski and Doris (Madagascar): Leah Reeves (adopted) *Kowalski and Eva (Madagascar): Leah Reeves (adopted) *Marshall and Everest (PAW Patrol): Herk Banerjee (adopted) *Melman and Gloria (Madagascar): Kumbukani von Grimmelshausen (adopted) *Mudbriar and Maud Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Hayate Gustafsson (adopted) *Ocellus and Smolder (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Shyam Van Daal (adopted) *Oona and Nonny (Bubble Guppies): Ewout Rustici (adopted) *Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Ramesha Michel (adopted) *Private and Cupid (Madagascar): Rabi Ó Donnchadha (adopted) *Rainbow Dash and Soarin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Blagorodna Cuevas (adopted) *Rarity and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Lea Lončar (adopted) *Rocky and Zuma (PAW Patrol): Ragemprand Marek (adopted) *Rubble and Tracker (PAW Patrol): Taymuraz Desjardins (adopted) *Sci-Twi and Timber Spruce (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Hróaldr Danielov (adopted) *Sandbar and Yona (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Phaedrus Acciai (adopted) *Scootaloo and Rumble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Stela McAlister (adopted) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Chioma Brand (adopted) *Skipper and Kitka (Madagascar): Ochieng Jonkers (adopted) *Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Bertrando Łaska (adopted) *Sweetie Belle and Button Mash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Vincentas Nicolescu (adopted) *Trixie Lulamoon and Hoo'far (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Jadran Lowry (adopted) *Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Young-Soo Klossner (adopted) Crossover Couples *Lily Cruz (Wildflower) and Harry Potter (Harry Potter): Maya Ernesto Cruz Potter (birth) *Princess Elsa (Frozen) and Marcus Fenix (Gears of War): Elsa Fenix Jr. (birth) Trivia *Most of them are humans, adopted by these couples who never have surnames and/or have unknown surnames. Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Lore Category:Martial Arts Kids